


Only Him

by LuciferAdvocate



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: M/M, Nod - Freeform, Ronin - Freeform, Ronin/Nod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferAdvocate/pseuds/LuciferAdvocate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin knew there was a feeling he could not understand or shook away. A feeling only the young Leafman brought to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Him

Only Him

The young soldier's father, had asked him to look after Nod. He couldn't be happier. Afterall, all these feelings he had, bottled up inside, would burst open one of these days.

Ronin, never would have guessed how much he liked this boy. The young energetic Nod. Always so lively, so cheerful. Even now he could see this from where he stood. His broad back leaned against a tree branch, arms casually crossed over his chest. Head was tilted to one side, his eyes focused on the Leafmen soldier, who was feet above him. Recklessly flying another breed of bird, his army did not accustomed to use.

Shouts, echoed through the surrounding branches near him. Muffled words came from the dangling soldier, who desperately clings to the saddle of the now obviously annoyed bird. The creature shook and flew back and forth in quick circles hoping to get rid of his rider. And sucess he had. One quick final shook had Nod screaming, falling through the branches of the tree.

Ronin watched in amusement as Nod reached and grasped for twigs and branches nearby, hoping it would stop his fast fall. Non came to help, and with a loud 'Thud' his body fell flat against a thick branch. Nod slowly moved to sit upright, groaning in pain, his palm rubbing his own chest, in a soothing manner.

"How many times have I told you. Domesticating a wild bird won't always be easy."

Came the deep stern voice beside him. Nod turned his head to the voice gaze catching Ronin next to him.

"Yeah? How many times will I tell you, hummingbirds are not my style. I want to ride other cool ones! its bad enough I have to be here..." Nod mostly grumbled to himself. His gaze had suddenly focused on his own feet. Ronin made the motion to sit next, close to the other.

Same smartass replies he got from his soldier. Ronin was so used to them. And he would be lying to himself if he were to say he hated them. It is what he liked the most from this hyperactive young one. Yet it pained him, when an almost routinely argument would start between them. Always the same topic.

"Nod...let's not start with the same discussion." He replied keeping a shy look on him.

"Why? you know damn well how I feel. I don't want to be to a Leafman...its just not me..." Nod moved his gaze to now meet Ronin's.

"Which is exactly why I don't want to start it. This typical conversation leads to nowhere. Besides how will I look out for you if you're not here, with my army. It's my duty to watch out for you. I promised your father..." Ronin had now fully turned to gaze at Nod now. His eyes met the soldier's. He could see a worried expression from his general's features.

"Ronin...I..-" a gentle palm, who placed itself on Nod's shoulder cut him short in mid sentence. Ronin's reply only came short and simple, his brows had slightly furrowed.

"Don't start...please..."

Nod could see and feel a deep concern, and so he went for another of his smartass replies.

"Fine. I won't start with it again. But only because you would end up losing this discussion. I don't want to hurt your ego, that bad."

A lazy smile formed upon Ronin's lips at those words. His hand reached up to ruffle his brown locks.

"Shut up! you know well its the opposite. I always end up winning." He threw a grin at Nod while he kept ruffling his hair. The brunette squirmed and chuckled from under his palm.

After a few seconds of ruffling and complains from the young soldier about how hair was now messed up, Ronin stopped his teasing. His fingers had accidentally brushed against a scrape, on Nod's cheek.

Nod winced slightly, from the touch. Ronin's fingers kept gently brushing against it, unable to pull his hand away, as he quietly spoke.

"Come on...let's get you patched up..."

Ronin quickly cleared his throat, standing up and offering his hand to his friend. Nod nodded and gladly took the hand, not expecting a sudden pull towards the other, causing for the branch to wobble and to make his body stumble onto Ronin, reaching out for support.

Both of his hands took grasp of the general's broad shoulders. His petite yet well defined body now pressed onto Ronin's. His head moved, wanting to gaze to his general and offer an apology. But as soon as his own eyes met the other's, his body froze. Those pale blue eyes were already looking down on him. Something was there. A gentle, tender...longing look.

Having Nod, here, so close, to his own body, had Ronin's heart beating like wild. Why? had it always beat this fast, when the other was so close? He knew there was a feeling he could not understand or shook away. A feeling only the young Leafmen brought to him. Brought to his heart. Sending goosebumps, gentle shivers throughout his body. Increasing his breathes, at a unsteady pace, only when Nod was around. Nod, just Nod sent his heart fluttering, his body temperature would rise.

Only Nod, made his own body respond in ways he never thought it would. Such as now. He was not aware, how his own palm had reached up to gently stroke Nod's cheek. His eyes were still focused on Nod's stunned face from the sudden touch. He made no motion to pull away. instead Nod only blinked, eyes widened slightly.

"Nod, I meant what I said...don't leave..." Ronin found himself saying. His fingers kept brushing against the other's soft cheek. His arm had gently slipped around Nod's waist, pulling him yet closer.

"Ronin..." Nod tried to interrupt, not sure where this conversation would lead to know. Surprisingly, he found himself, leaning into that gentle touch.

"The queen needs you, the Leafmen need you...I need you..."before he even stopped the words out of his mouth, Ronin had spoke barely above a whisper, not noticing how his own face had inched closer towards Nod's. His lips mere inches away from the other.

He was lost. Oh so lost, in those eyes. So lost in these emotions he quickly was starting to feel once more, he did not care any longer. He wanted to give in to these strong impulses. He needed too, so desperately wanted to, and so his pale lips dared to brush to the corner of Nod's own lips.

Nod's body tensed. The grip on the broad shoulders tightened, yet he did not pull away once more. Ronin moved his lips to fully press against his, in a soft gentle kiss. The touch was so soft. He almost gave into it. Almost. Blinking quickly, he pushed Ronin away, roughly.

"What are you doing..." he breathed, his gaze had turned that into a glare.

"I'm just...just showing..what I feel. For you.." Ronin's breaths too had quickened. There was no point in denying it. He would be honest, show he really felt. What he longed so desperately for. Slowly he took one step towards Nod.

"W-what?" instinctively Nod took one step back, not expecting what he heard.

"This..." Ronin's arm outstretched to hold Nod by the shoulders, pulling him towards himself again. The soldier stumbled a little to fall in Ronin once more. The general's hand, came to reach up and hold Nod's chin gently. His lips brushed against Nod's once more. He could feel the smaller leafman struggle against his grip. Even so, feeling that struggle, he kissed him again.

He was risking, being reckless. Risking too much. His friendship, his comrade, soldier...his entire future. Yet here he was. Holding the other tightly, both arms keeping a secure lock around the other's waist now, not breaking the gentle kiss. Seconds later, he couldn't tell if Nod had stopped his squirming and struggling due to fatigue or because he had finally accepted him.

Ronin didn't care. All he felt was soft lips against his own, which slowly parted in a soft quiet gasp, as he dared to deepen the kiss. Nod's body had relaxed somehow. His palms had moved to rest gently on his general's shoulders. He even timidly had started moving his own lips against Ronin's. This sudden kiss wasn't so bad, yet he was afraid he was starting to really like it.

Feeling Nod respond to his kiss, urged him to go a bit more roughly. Ronin tightened his embrace almost picking him up, raising the other from the branch. Quiet gasps were emitted by Nod as he felt strong arms slightly pick him up and moving, or pushing him towards a certain direction.

And that was what the general was doing, pushing Nod, onto something for support. The young's soldier back had hit against another thick branch. Ronin had managed to not break the kiss during all this movement, but he had to pull away this time, to look and take in his surroundings.

To show his lust for Nod, here wide in the open, was too risky, again. He briefly gazed at the now flushed Nod, who was quietly gasping for air. Nod's lips parted to talk. To ask something, Ronin deduced, but before a question came from the other, Ronin quietly spoke.

"Not here..."

Ronin gave Nod a small smile before stepping away from him, and motioning with his hand to follow him. Nod slightly confused nodded. And off they went jumping swiftly off the tree and onto the ground. Ronin took Nod's hand to pull and tug him towards a small opening of the huge trunk of the tree.

The space was not that big, but spacious enough for the both of them. It was dark and humid, but just the private place they both needed. At what Ronin wished for at the moment. As soon as that space was reached, Ronin slammed Nod into the far corner, quickly pushing his body against Nod's and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Nod responded quicker to the kiss this time, wrapping both arms around Ronin's neck, kissing back deeply. Together they stayed liked that for minutes. Just kissing tasting, exploring each others lips, until Ronin's body started to heat up uncontrollably. Pulling back from the kiss, he took one of Nod's hand with his own, to place it upon his chest, sliding it beneath his armor and clothing.

"Feel this?..this is what you cause to me ..." Ronin's words were above a whisper. His heart pounded like crazy against his chest. His skin was hot to the touch, and ohh so flushed. All of this noticed nod, and he smiled. His hand moving to now stroke Ronin's cheek.

"I had no idea how you felt. You should have told me..." Came Nod's soft voice.

"I was afraid. Afraid you would reject me. I couldn't lose you. Don't want to lose you...because this...this has control over me. I need to give in, to what I want to feel from you, to taste you. Satisfy this burning lust that longs for you, Nod." Ronin was speaking his true heart here, maybe he was being a bit reckless, but it needed to be done, or else all this emotions would eat him inside.

Nod only flushed a darker shade of red, hearing all this words. His body tensed once more as he felt a warm hand travel down to caress his chest. Gently tugging at the clothing there. All these...he couldn't taken it all in. Having his general, but most of all friend, pouring his emotions to him, and seeing that lust in those blue eyes. It was too much. He should have said no. Shook his head, push the other away from him. Run, from Ronin, now, before his own emotions betrayed him. Before he truly faced in to what he was already starting to long for.

Because deep down, his own emotions, were the same as Ronin's only the man was the one who made him blush in rare occasions. Only Ronin sent his heart fluttering, when they would share a friendly smile. Ronin, would make his body temperature heat up, when their touch would accidentally meet.

Ronin's hand had moved even lower, to place itself upon Nod's abdomen, yet what broke Nod's thoughts, was Ronin's gentle voice. His lips were now brushing against his neck.

"Nod...? will you allow me to share all what lust for?" Came the low whisper.

Again, Nod should have said no. But he found himself nodding slowly, because ooh how he longed to feel this man's touch.

"Will I have you?...I promise I'll be gentle.." His teeth gently nipped, and teased the sensitive neck of Nod, as he kept whispering.

A choked moan was all that left Nod's lips, nodding his head in approval once more. He was not entirely sure, what the other meant with those words though. His thoughts were blocked by a sudden hard nip. Teeth were grazing and pulling on the soft skin. His eyes instantly closed shut. That teasing, arousing him, his body temperature rising uncontrollably.

Ronin's hands roamed to caress and tug at Nod's clothing. Lips had brushed down to the collarbone, while, he pushed away the armor, throwing it aside and pulling on the shirt to expose his shoulder. His fingers quickly worked on opening up the rest of his shirt, almost tearing it, in an attempt to completely remove it. Nod himself moved his own hands down to remove his own boots, kicking them to one side.

Ronin had managed to leave Nod's upper body exposed now. Pulling away to gaze down on the other, he took in the young soldier's well toned chest. A wide smile formed his lips, as a flushed Nod gazed back.

His palms once more reached out to caress Nod's chest, fingers brushed against the nipples accidentally, making the young soldier emit a sudden gasp. Ronin took notice of this and grinned slightly. Both thumbs had moved to brush over both nipples now. Fingertips teasingly nudged, pulled and twisted the sensitive nubs, leaving a squirming a trembling Nod to moan and speak out incorregible words.

"Ro...Ahh!...stop..stop you're teasing.."

Ronin just chuckled quietly, and gently massaged them instead, leaning once more to press his body against the other. Nod quickly began to tugg at his general's clothing, starting to remove his top armor, and wanting to yank the damn shirt off. Ronin smiled, pressing his lips softly to Nod's, managing to remove the remaining of his armor along with his shirt. Their naked torsos now touching together. Nod gladly and quickly deepened the soft kiss, moaning softly against the lips. His body trembled and shivered in excitement, when two strong hands were now working on his trousers. Unbuttoning them, and slowly sliding them down. His own hands soon followed suit to work on Ronin's own ones.

Both of them momentarily broke the heated kiss, to move and discard the last piece of undergarment. Minutes later, they both stood naked before each other. Hazel and blue eyes roamed up and down their exposed frames. Ronin's eyes though focused on Nod's throbbing erection. Unaware of the other's eyes him, Nod also noticed Ronin's hard arousal.

Sudden loud moan came from him when he felt a warm hand wrap around his length. His palm reached out to catch the wrist tight. Nod's head went flying back, closing his eyes shut as that hand began to stroke him. He never would have guessed how damn good it felt, having Ronin do this. Ronin just watched in utter amazement. Loving how Nod tossed his head from side to side, moaning loudly when a thumb teased the tip. Leaning his lips to place soft kisses upon Nod's chest, his other free hand began to stroke himself, groaning quiet as he did so.

Minutes went by of just stroking, kissing and grinding against each other. It was when Nod started leaking through his hand that Ronin knew perhaps he was ready. And so he reached for a thigh, raised it up and wrapped it around his waist. His moist fingers, coated with Nod's precum, nudged against his entrance. One finger ever so slowly moved in.

Nod groaned feeling the intrusion. He did not know what Ronin was doing, but he would welcome it. Knowing pleasure would soon follow. Seeing Nod, not complaining, another digit went it, into the tight opening. This time Nod hissed quietly. His whole body going tense. Ronin leaned up to kiss and whisper soft words to his ear. Tongue flicked out to lick the earlobe. Soon after, Nod was moaning once more.

When a third finger moved in, Nod protested loudly, grasping Ronin's shoulders tight, gazing at him intently. There was discomfort in his eyes. Ronin just whispered a promise to him.

"You'll get used to this..the pain will go away, I promise."

Nod nodded slowly, closing his eyes as those fingers scissored him. Stretching that tight rim of muscles, thrusting up into him, hitting a bundle of nerves, that had him gasping in pleasure.

He almost let loose a whine, when he felt Ronin's fingers pull away, only to be replaced by Ronin's length. His tip nudging in. Ronin briefly looked at him, and pulled him for a deep kiss to distract Nod as he slowly penetrated. Nod had to break the kiss, groaning when he felt the intrusion, stretching him even further. His head bent down to rest on the general's shoulder, to take in what was happening. He was being filled. Pain was all he felt. This new sensation only gave him discomfort. and wanted to pull away. Push Ronin away from within him. But the other promised it would go away, and he believed his general. He sensed Ronin had stopped moving once he was halfway in. Moving his head up, gazing at him for a few seconds, he smiled weakly, resting his head against Ronin's forehead.

Ronin took it as some kind of approval and so he moved again, sliding slowly the rest of his length in, and beginning to thrust up into him. Nod gasped and moaned quietly with every gentle thrust, feeling the discomfort and pain soon fade away. Ronin had moved his mouth to kiss and gently nip Nod's jaw, his hands roamed and caressed his chest. Sometime during the slow pounding, he taken hold of the other thigh to wrap it around his waist also, now keeping a secure grip on Nod's waist.

When Ronin felt Nod had loosened up more, his arousal now easily sliding in and out from within him, he increased his pace. Nod was soon again moaning loudly, holding Ronin's head to kiss him roughly.

Minutes had gone, with the same equal thrusting, both hips now moving in quick grinding, muffled moans by hungry kisses. The small cave of this tree filled with lustful heat. Two friends, now lovers, consuming their love for each other, loosing themselves in heated lust, and moaning their names to one another, all just below the very same tree, these Leafmen swore to protect and look after from all the possible dangers.

Ronin' s pace had become rapid now. Drops of sweat grazed down his forehead to his cheeks as he breathed hard against Nod's lips. Nod had secured his arms around Ronin's neck, breathing in equal tiredness, and giving Ronin rough kisses every once in a while. They were both oh so very close to their release. Just when Ronin's palm reached down to stroke Nod again, was when the young soldier was thrown over the edge. His back had arched, head was thrown back as he screamed his climax, spilling onto Ronin's hand.

The General had kept moving, clinging desperately to Nod as he climaxed seconds after, filling up Nod, making his whole body tremble in pleasure. Quiet moans escaped his lips as he rode out his orgasm. Nod had fallen limply against his broad body. Ronin had stopped his moving and had slided down from exhaustion, onto the floor, pulling Nod with him.

Together they lay there, leaning against the tree, in silent, trying to regain their breaths. Ronin had slipped an arm around Nod's shoulders, resting his head against the soft brown locks. Nod had decided to break the silence, as he spoke quietly.

"So...all this...this, that just happened...is what I make you feel..?

Nod had asked shyly. This whole new experience was so new to him. And this activity was all too all of the sudden, but he enjoyed it, nonetheless. Ronin sighed deeply before he answered in a quiet voice.

"Yes. I will admit, being with you, causes all of this lust for you to consume me. But Nod..." He paused in mid sentence to take hold of Nod's chin, to tilt his head back so that their gazes would meet. "It is not only lust. I feel more for you than that. Dare I even say...love.."

Nod's eyes had widened at those last words. A love confession from his friend. He never would have guessed. Yet he had just experienced the complete truth from his General. He knew it was no lie, so why not be honest with himself and just show his emotions as well.

"I love you Nod." There Ronin had finally said it. These words that were eating him alive all these years, finally spoken. His gaze had not broken from Nod. It had completely taken him by surprise when a quiet reply was given to him.

"I love...you Ronin.."

Ronin blinked, smiling once more. He nuzzled Nod close, keeping a gentle embrace on him. A deep content sigh was released. So much happiness those three words brought to his heart. He did not know what would become of them from now on. One thing was certain, they would be together, of that he was sure. Either as friends or lovers, together they would face what ever life brought them.

And so together, as they were now, they stayed. Cuddled together, enjoying the silence of the night. A sudden comment from Nod broke the silence.

"Though...I have to say. The sex? wow..."

Ronin just shook his head and chuckled, nuzzling him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was only revised once, so please excuse the grammatical errors. Please dont eat me alive for this couple. Had the Idea stuck on my head so i had to simply write it down. And I know my writting sucks, just go easy on me..


End file.
